finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy Record Keeper
Final Fantasy Record Keeper is a free-to-play social role-playing game where players participate in memorable battles from the ''Final Fantasy'' series. Gameplay The player assembles a party of up to five members consisting of a combination of original characters such as the main character, Tyro (the default name is Tyro, but can be changed at the beginning), and various named and generic Final Fantasy characters. Using their party, the player visits the various worlds of the main Final Fantasy series, and progresses by completing Classic Dungeons re-created from the Record Realm (Final Fantasy game) that they are set in. While in a dungeon, the player cannot change party members, equipment, or set abilities. Each dungeon consists of one or more stages, which have one or more Active Time Battles. These battles use pixel art sprites against a 2D background, with sprites being taken from the 2D games in the series, reused from Final Fantasy All the Bravest, or being created fresh in a retro style. Final Fantasy Record Keeper has animated boss and summon sprites. The battles in a stage are fought consecutively, with HP, status effects (including: Paralyze, Confuse, Sleep, Poison, Petrify, Silence, and Blind), and abilities used from each battle carrying over to the next. Once all battles in a stage are completed, the player is given a score for that stage—"Novice," "Expert," or "Champion" ("Normal," "Good," or "Excellent" in Japanese)—based on time taken, damage received, player characters dead, and Target Score(s) for any bosses that were fought. If the player receives an Expert score for a stage, they are given 150% of the party's accumulated EXP (resulting in a battle worth 200 EXP being worth 300), while a Champion score for a stage awards a "Champion Bonus!!" of 200% EXP (a battle worth 200 EXP is instead worth 400). Battles can be fought manually or automatically, which can be changed throughout the battle. If auto-battle is being used, characters will only attack, they will not use Soul Break abilities, magic or defend. Each stage has a Stamina cost to challenge it. The player's Stamina gauge starts out at 30/30 points. Used Stamina points regenerate at a rate of one point per three minutes of real time. The player's maximum Stamina can be increased by collecting Stamina Shards , with every five shards increasing the maximum Stamina by one point, and in most cases, also fully restoring Stamina. If the amount of stamina currently used is less than the amount of stamina restored, then the amount of stamina will temporarily be increased above the maximum amount. Once all stages within a dungeon have been completed, the player receives a rank of Bronze, Silver, or Gold based on the cumulative result of their scores for those stages. If Gold rank is achieved, then that dungeon is considered Mastered . Special rewards are given on completion of dungeon. Rewards are divided into three categories: Completion Reward, Mastery Reward, and First Time Reward. The Completion Reward, which is usually a differing amount of Gil, is given every time a dungeon is completed and can be obtained multiple times. The Mastery Reward is given if a dungeon has been Mastered and the First Time Reward is given the first time a dungeon is completed. Both of these rewards consist of prizes such as Stamina Shards, Mythril, equipment, abilities, orbs, and new party members. Mastery Rewards and First Time Rewards can only be obtained once. Completing a dungeon also unlocks further realms and dungeons. Players may revisit previously completed dungeons at any time and complete them again and again, paying the associated Stamina cost each time, in order to level grind and farm items. Furthermore, mastering a dungeon unlocks a higher level version of the same dungeon known as an Elite Dungeon. Elite Dungeons have much higher Stamina costs, but they yield higher level orbs and have their own separate completion and mastery rewards. In addition to the normal realms that are always available, Events which are only available for a limited time also appear. Events usually reward players with characters unavailable by other means. Previous events have been re-run months later, providing another opportunity to acquire those characters. There is also a different daily event for each day of the week. While the game is free to play, there is an in-game shop where real currency can be exchanged for Gems . Gems may in turn be used to pay for anything that Mythril can be used for. Conversion rates are as follows: 97 Gems per unit of currency in Japan, 100 Gems per US$0.99 or equivalent in other territories. Mythril Mythril can be used for the following: *Resting in a Camp between stages in a dungeon, restoring HP, status, and used abilities. *Continuing in a dungeon when the party has been wiped out. This restores the party to full strength in the same way that as resting does, gives them a random temporary stat bonus, and returns them to the beginning of the battle to try again. *Instantly regaining an amount of stamina equal to the player's max stamina. *Relic Draw , a lottery that awards equipment of varying power and rarity. *Increasing the inventory limit for equipment and the inventory limit for abilities, both of which start at 100 slots and increase by 5 for each mythril used *Increasing the inventory limit for the vault, which starts at 100 slots and increases by 50 for each mythril used. Rarity Abilities, orbs, Growth Eggs, refining items, weapons, armor, and accessories are rated from one star ☆ to seven stars ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆. This functions as a power rating of sorts; for example, Thunder is ☆ while Thundaga is ☆☆☆. Abilities require orbs of the same rarity to synthesize. Growth Eggs bestow more EXP when used the more stars they have. Equipment of higher rarity has higher stats than equipment of lower rarity. Naturally, the higher rarity items drop less frequently than lower rarity items off monsters of the same level. The highest-ranked abilities require materials from Ultimate dungeons and the Nightmare Dungeons campaign. Rarity also affects if an ability can be equipped and used by a character or not. Each character has a unique list of what rarity of each type of abilities they can equip. If an ability's rarity is higher than the rarity of that ability's type that a character is able to equip and use, then the character won't be able to equip and use that ability. For example, if a Combat type ability is 4★ rarity and a character can only use 3★ Combat type abilities, then the character will not be able to equip and use that ability. Equipment upgrades Each character may equip one weapon, one piece of armor, and one accessory at a time. Weapons and armor may be leveled up via a refinement process carried out by Cid. This costs gil and requires the sacrifice of another piece of equipment. Once the item gains enough experience to fill its level gauge, it levels up and its stats improve. Filling the gauge requires more experience the higher the level to be achieved is. The item's level limit is based on its rarity, with ☆ equipment having a maximum level of three and ☆☆☆☆☆ equipment having a maximum level of twenty. In addition to using up other pieces of equipment, players may also use Adamantite or Scarletite, special refining items that give a lot of experience. Adamantite is better for leveling up armor and Scarletite is better for leveling up weapons. Higher rarity refining materials give more experience. Weapons and armor at their maximum levels may be combined, gaining a star and a "+" after its name. Thus for example a Battleaxe (★) may be combined to form a Battleaxe+ (★★). This costs gil and an additional copy of the item to be combined. Thus, the player can be faced with a dilemma when an additional piece of hard-to-get equipment is acquired: combine it to improve their original piece, or use it as equipment? Any given weapon or armor may be upgraded twice. Dark Matter of the appropriate rarity can also be used to reforge equipment, raising it to the next rarity level and adding third "+" after its name. Ability honing and upgrades Abilities have a limited number of uses per dungeon, but the number of uses can be increased by Cid through a process called honing. Abilities start out at rank 1, and gain uses as their rank is increased. Each time an ability is honed, its rank increases by 1, to a maximum rank of 5. Summons start with 2 uses and gain 1 use every rank for a maximum of 6 uses, while all other types of abilities start with 2 uses and gain 2 uses every rank for a maximum of 8 uses. Honing costs orbs and gil, and abilities of a higher rank require more orbs and gil to hone. Orbs can be obtained as drops from monsters or as rewards for completing or mastering dungeons. There also dungeons that rotate daily that give out a large number of orbs. Soul Breaks Soul Breaks are Limit Break-like abilities unique to each character that may be used in battle. Soul Breaks consume from one up to a maximum of six units of the Soul Gauge. By default, every party member has only one individual Soul Break. However, some rare weapons and armor contain additional Soul Breaks that can either be used only by specific party members, or are shared by any party member able to wear that piece of equipment. Party members wearing such gear may choose up to three additional Soul Breaks to use for battle. Heroes also gain experience points towards mastering a Soul Break when they complete battles while wearing a piece of equipment containing that Soul Break. Once they master a Soul Break, they are able to equip it even while not wearing the piece of equipment containing that Soul Break. Record Synergy Characters, weapons, armor, and accessories can be categorized by their series origin . This is a roman style numeral denoting their game of origin (for example, "VII" for Final Fantasy VII) or a small crystal icon (the English word "Job" in Japanese) for generic characters and Tyro. Characters battling in their home realm are surrounded by a blue aura of power and receive a substantial boost in stats in battle and earn more EXP. This is called "Record Synergy". Equipment worn in battles in its world of origin also receive Record Synergy, gaining a substantial power up. This is indicated by the item's icon border turn blue. It is often worthwhile to use equipment that matches the realm the player will be fighting in, even if it would be weaker otherwise. Because new dungeons are released on a regular basis, and new dungeons can be located in any of the worlds, there is an incentive to stockpile a variety of gear in each origin. Breaking level caps Initially, the level limit for characters is 50, but breaking level caps may be performed to raise this limit by finding a character's Memory Crystal and using it to break that character's level cap. It should be noted, however, that not all party members may have Memory Crystals available to them. These crystals are usually earned through completing one of the Elite dungeons in the event that the character in question is related to (note that this does not necessarily mean having obtained said character in the same event). Characters who break their initial level cap can rise to a level of 65. Starting with the October 2015 backend update, many Series Heroes are able to break the second level cap with a Memory Crystal II to reach a third level cap of 80. Beginning with the Final Fantasy VII event Glimmer of Hope, Tyro and other major heroes became eligible to reach the final level cap of 99 via the use of a Memory Crystal III, which must in turn be obtained from a Memory Crystal III Lode earned in an event's Ultimate + dungeon. All types of Memory Crystals can only be collected once per character per player ID, such that further attempts to acquire the same level Crystal that is already in the player's possession or has been applied will convert subsequent Crystals into Growth Eggs. If the player wishes, they may also convert a Memory Crystal III into a Growth Egg as of the most recent server-side update. Record Materia Characters whose initial level cap has been broken can equip Record Materia. Record Materia grant useful effects in battle for that party member. While many Record Materia are obtained by specific characters under specific conditions, many can also be equipped by all characters whose level caps have been broken. Many bonuses may also overlap or repeat as well. Missions Since the February 18, 2016 backend update, a portion of the simpler Quests has been transitioned into Cid's Missions. Cid now carries sets of mission orders from his lab, requiring only that players check his postboard for new missions to complete. When actions performed by the player match assigned mission orders, the mission is flagged "Complete" and the player can go back to the postboard to collect the mission's reward. Cid's Missions were ended and replaced by Acolyte Archives at the end of December 2017 in Japan and the end of May 2018 worldwide. Roaming Warrior Players can designate a party member as a Roaming Warrior who can be summoned by friends or other players in battle, where they will appear to unleash a Soul Break. The power of the Soul Break depends on the Roaming Warrior's stats. This allows players limited access to Soul Breaks for characters that they may not normally have access to, as well as open up battles to strategic uses of Roaming Warriors to aid them in battle. Players may pick from a list of Roaming Warriors of other players whom they follow, or from strangers who happen to be online at the time. Players also receive a nominal fee of 200 gil for each time their Roaming Warriors are summoned per day. Setting Tyro is tasked by Dr. Mog to stop the darkness from corrupting the stories and memories sealed within magical paintings. Story Characters *'Tyro' (Deshi in Japanese): Dr. Mog's best student who is tasked with diving into magic paintings and saving stories and memories of different worlds. * Dr. Mog: A moogle professor who sends Tyro off on his quest. He is also an expert in game mechanics. *'Cid': An ally to Dr. Mog and the Record Keepers, he runs a lab where players can enhance and combine equipment, as well as create and hone new Abilities. *'Standard characters': Legendary heroes form across the series spectrum, always acquired through normal play, and often made more accessible during event play. *'Optional characters': Celebrity characters from across the series spectrum who often played central roles in their stories, and who are almost always acquired via events or quest assignments. Players do not need to acquire these characters to advance the story, but many have unique skillsets not offered by the standard character group. *'Queued characters': Characters whose inclusion has been confirmed in Japan, and may arrive in a future server-side update for all other regions. ;Character Short List Development On July 15, 2014, a teaser site appeared with a timer counting time for the game's actual reveal. Credits Voice cast Characters are not ordinarily voiced, but sometimes in the Japanese version short voice samples are used during certain attacks. These are removed in the English version. These voice actors are not credited in-game. Gallery FFRK_Cast.png|Cast of Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK_Tyro.png|Tyro. FFRK_Dr._Mog.png|Dr. Mog. FFRK Elarra.jpg|Elarra. FFRK Shadow Smith.png|Shadow Smith. FFRK_Cid.png|Cid. FFRK_Fat_Chocobo.png|Fat Chocobo. FFRK Namingway.png|Namingway. FFRK_Deci_Mog_artwork.jpg|Artwork. FFRK 1st Anniversary Sketch.jpg|Sketch of the game's original characters for the 1st anniversary. FFRK 2nd Anniversary Sketch.jpg|Sketch of the game's original characters for the 2nd anniversary. External links *Official Japanese site *Official English site *FINAL FANTASY Record Keeper Official Strategy Site (Japanese) *FINAL FANTASY Record Keeper Official Strategy Site (English) *iOS download *Android download (Japanese) *Android download (English) *Trailer References pt-br:Final Fantasy Record Keeper Category:Final Fantasy Record Keeper Category:Other spinoff games